La Elección Ideal
by Emma Bartor
Summary: "Yo me enamore de sus demonios, ella de mi oscuridad. Éramos el infierno perfecto." Él es su hermano y no debería mirarla como lo hace, sin embargo ella no sabe lo que es correcto o incorrecto, es difícil tomar una elección acertada sobre todo cuando has crecido en un mundo literalmente de sombras.


A/N: Bueno, la idea de esta historia surgió en base a mi descontrolado shippeo hacia los hermanos Morgenstern, me planteé la idea sobre una Clarissa que se crió y entrenó a lado de Valentine y Sebastian, pero no todo es como aparenta y conforme vayan leyendo descubrirán por qué.

Ovbiamente estarán incluidos todos los personajes principales de la saga TMI (The Mortal Instruments) que amamos y que Cassie nos ha regalado.

Cabe destacar que mi escrito puede contener algunos errores de dedo, les pido sean pacientes, si tengo tiempo corregiré esos errores.

Este es solo un Fan Fic y los derechos de los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Sin más por agregar, espero disfruten la historia.

Con amor, Emma Bartor.

 _"Yo me enamore de sus demonios, ella de mi oscuridad. Éramos el infierno perfecto."_

 _-_ Mario Benedetti

Sostuvo el lápiz entre sus manos mientras admiraba su nueva obra, no era más que una hoja blanca con un dibujo que intentaba plasmar una pequeña parte del hermoso paisaje que se podía apreciar en Idris. Había logrado robar el cuaderno en la última clase de latín que su padre Valentine le había impartido a su hermano Jonathan y a ella, cuando tuvo la certeza de que nadie la vería se encerró en el único lugar donde se sentía segura y su mano empezó el maravilloso viaje por todo el papel, sosteniendo firmemente el lápiz, línea por línea, cuidando de cada detalle al dibujar, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido hasta que llegó el atardecer, la iluminación del recinto en el que se encontraba empezó a decaer con rapidez al igual que su estado de ánimo, se acercaba la noche y eso solo podía significar una cosa; si no pasaba las pruebas en el entrenamiento no tendría derecho a comer ningún bocado, en una semana llevaba tres días sin cena, se sentía débil, y había notado que su ropa cada vez le quedaba más holgada de lo usual, frotó su rostro con cansancio y guardo perfectamente el pequeño cuaderno.

Las ganas de llorar eran peores que el día anterior, miró con anhelo a través del cristal, solo una ventana la separaba de ser libre, no, eso no era cierto Valentine era lo que la separaba de todo lo que alguna vez se permitió soñar, los años habían sido crueles, y cuando cumplió los nueve se dio cuenta de la desastrosa realidad en la que se hallaba, una vida si amor, sin atenciones o gestos de cariño.

Sabía que los cazadores de sombras llevaban una vida dura y complicada, pero ahora con catorce años de edad se preguntaba si todas las familias eran como la suya, muy pocas veces se le permitía salir y las pocas visitas que llegaban a su casa siempre se encerraban con su padre en la biblioteca, se preguntaba si a todos los chicos de su edad los golpeaban cuando no aprendían a dar la respuesta, el golpe o lanzamiento correcto...

—Clarissa se nos hace tarde para el entrenamiento, sabes lo que ocurrirá si llegamos tarde...— La voz de su hermano era inconfundible, siempre impaciente, ansioso por aprender a usar una nueva arma, lo traía en los genes, lo que a ella le costaba cuatro o cinco intentos él lo dominaba en uno.

Volteó a verlo, aún tenía el labio morado desde la última vez que había recibido el golpe por ella, esa tarde Valentine le había dado el doble de latigazos a Jonathan en la espalda para que aprendiera a no meterse en los asuntos ajenos.

—Para que ir, de todas formas fallaré y bueno ya lo has dicho; ambos sabemos lo que ocurrirá... Él se enfadará, me mirará con frustración mientras me amenaza con dejarme toda una semana sin comer... Para luego acabar con su arma favorita...—Su voz se fue apagando y luchó por no derrumbarse frente a su hermano.

Jonathan no hablaba mucho con ella, algunas veces pasaban periodos muy largos separados, de los dos era con el que Valentine salía más, agregando que los recuerdos de su infancia era bastante borrosos, como un charco sucio en el que jamás podías ver el fondo.

Clarissa Morgenstern podía definir a su propio hermano como una persona de la que debías cuidarte, las veces que luchaban en los entrenamientos la derribaba sin esfuerzo, sintió tantas veces la punta de la espada sobre la piel de su pecho y algunas veces llegó a creer que su hermano la hundiría hasta traspasar su corazón, le gustaba ganar y verla rendida ante él y se lo confirmaba aquel brillo en los negros ojos de su hermano, todo eso la llenaba de pavor, aunque, claro, jamás lo había externado en voz alta, porque así como Jonathan era de temer también muchas veces había recibido golpes que eran para ella, la defendía como podía de Valentine, aunque algunas veces era imposible y eso lo afirmaban las marcas en su propia espalda.

—Padre tiene razón, si fueras menos obstinada y aceptaras un poco de los beneficios que puedes obtener si te esfuerzas más...— Clary tuvo que subir la cabeza para no perder de vista el rostro de su hermano, la diferencia de edades se notaba claramente en la estatura, aunque si a eso se le agregaba la complexión de ella era una diferencia bastante grande.

— ¿Esforzarme en obtener beneficios? ¿Hablas de que en los entrenamientos mate a sangre fría a cualquier subterráneo que pueda traer? Eso jamás...Prefiero morir de hambre antes que hacer eso, no de nuevo... — Ahí estaba de nuevo el nudo en la garganta impidiéndole sonar fuerte y convincente.

—No seas tonta Clarissa, sabes que yo no permitiría que eso ocurriera bajo ninguna circunstancia...

Las delgadas y frías manos de su hermano se posaron en sus hombros obligándola a permanecer en su sitio, ese era la faceta de Jonathan que esporádicamente veía, un hermano protector, alguien a quien a ella le gustaría abrazar cuando se sintiera sola, a quien contarle de sus planes para huir, un hermano con el que pudiera divagar en charlas sobre cómo sería el mundo "mundano" que tanto se mencionaba en los libros, pero no, aquel Jonathan no era permanente, así como llegaba desaparecía y dejaba al chico que muchas veces la había derribado sin compasión sobre el concreto, o que la miraba como una presa a la cual devorar.

—Supongo que no me dejarás faltar... Así que vamos...— Intentó apartar las manos de Jonathan pero estas no se movieron ni un poco, él la seguía viendo, suspiró cansada y habló. — ¿Qué?

—Estuviste pintando... Tus ojos tienen ese brillo febril, y tus mejillas tienen un color distinto, sin mencionar tus manos están manchadas de grafito...— Sus observaciones la dejaron sin habla, apartó la mirada un tanto inquieta y luchó por soltarse. — Si nuestro padre se enterará...

—Si quieres decircéselo adelante, no lo negaré...

—Esa manera de desafiar a los demás no te dejará nada bueno Adele...— La intensidad de su mirada la dejó un tanto desorientada, era la primera vez que él la mirada de aquella manera, sus manos había dejado de parecer frías sobre sus hombros ahora eran cálidas y se deslizaban por sus brazos...

—Jonathan... Clarissa... . — La voz imponente de su padre resonó por todo el recinto y Clary se sobresaltó, poniéndose inmediatamente en guardia. — Veo que ninguno de los dos conoce la importancia de la puntualidad, ya me encargaré de hacérselos entender más tarde...— El tono de su voz llevaba una promesa implícita, Clary bajó la cabeza, sin en cambio Jonathan permaneció recto, sin doblegarse un poco. — Esta noche tengo planes diferentes para ustedes... Van a realizar una práctica en el mundo donde los cazadores y los mundanos pueden pisar el mismo suelo...

La sorpresa que experimentaron ambos jóvenes fue visible en sus rostros, pero lógicamente por motivos muy diferentes..


End file.
